Daphne Blake
History Daphne Blake: 1989 - Present Hailing from Crystal Cove, Washington, Daphne Blake is the daughter of Barty and Nan Blake. Coming from money, Daphne did not want for much growing up. In school she was very popular and dated the high school quarterback and homecoming king. While she was in college, Daphne had a breakdown and confessed that she had a dangerous encounter with a ghost in her youth and the experience had been a deep-rooted fear for her. She kept this hidden as she believed herself to be irrational until the surge of metahuman activity opened up the public's belief in the unbelievable and some began to believe that magic and the supernatural did truly exist. Realizing for the first time in her life that she might not be crazy, Daphne set out to pursue proof that what she encountered was real. After graduating from college with a degree in journalism, Daphne got a job working on Roy Raymond, Jr's television program "Impossible... But True" where she became a fan-favorite paranormal investigative correspondent. For this assignment, Daphne had to learn a wide range of skills, from physical activities like spelunking, parachuting, and diving; to more cerebral disciplines such as Native American history, occult lore, and forensic anthropology. After a nasty encounter with what Daphne believed to be Sasquatch, she also began to brush up on her martial arts and marksmanship practice. Throughout her time with the Impossible... But True crew, Daphne came to befriend a researcher and associate producer for the show named Velma Dinkley. With just two seasons of the show under her belt, Daphne decided to call it quits. She had seen enough to know that the supernatural were not only real, but also a danger to many people. Daphne intended to do something about these horrors and founded Mystery Incorporated to that end. Velma was Daphne's first hire. Later on, they hired Fred Jones and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, along with his familiar Scooby-Doo, to round the crew. The gang cracked their first case in 2015 and they've usually managed to find steady work since then. Their business model is usually someone contacts them via their website to report a possible supernatural problem. Most people who contact them however do not have the means to pay, but Daphne is happy to arrange payment plans or write it off as a tax deduction, or just pay expenses from her own pocket. Daphne's personal contributions to the team, aside from her pocketbook and leadership, are her wide-array investigative and undercover skills. Next to Fred, she's also the go-to combatant, with top-notch close-quarters combat prowess and a deadly shot with her semi-automatic pistol. Her unconventional approach to problems also helps in a lot of circumstances, such as her using brownies laced with a special ingredient to bribe Shaggy and his dog to participate whenever the danger level rises too high for their comfort. In her personal life, Daphne has an on-and-off again relationship with her team's tactical expert Fred Jones.Oracle Files: Daphne Blake Threat Assessment Resources * Expert Investigator * Expert Researcher * Degree in Journalism * Highly-Skilled Martial Artist * Expert Infiltrator * Keen Eye for Fashion * Wealthy (Est. Worth: $13.7 Million) * Considerable Number of Occult Contacts * Leader of Mystery Incorporated Trivia and Notes Trivia * When scared or surprised she exclaims "Jeepers". * The special ingredient is herbal in nature. * She interviewed Wally the God-Boy when she worked for "Impossible... But True".Network Files: Wally Johnson * She's friends with Jo Harvelle.Network Files: Jo Harvelle Notes * Crystal Cove is a location from the Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Daphne Blake * Character Gallery: Daphne Blake Category:Characters Category:Mystery Incorporated Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Journalism Category:Investigation Category:Leadership Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:No Dual Identity Category:Transient Category:Reporters Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Blake Family Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality